The present invention relates to node configuration.
The term ‘node’ is to be understood here as any device or system capable of communicating with at least another node. It includes very basic chip cards, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification Chip) tags, sensors, mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), base stations, servers, gateways, or even whole telecommunication networks. As a non-limiting example, a node may be an access point of an Ambient Network.
In order to be able to interact with its environment, a node requires some configuration. Of course, such configuration may differ depending on the nature of the node. But it can also depend on the variety of possible environments the node can meet. The environment may even vary in time, especially as far as mobile nodes moving in a radio environment are concerned.
Bandwidth, power, IP versions, IP addresses, security keys, proxy server addresses are some examples of configuration parameters an update version of which a node should be aware in order to communicate.
Due to the above mentioned multiplicity of nodes and environments, it is not easy to store relevant and appropriate configuration parameters in any node once and for all when building it.
Therefore, there is a need for providing any kind of node with relevant and appropriate configuration parameters.